weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Waluigiofthegods/Aleksandae Update 1
Hey guys! This is Waluigi here! I got an update on the Aleksandae Case File. But I need to get two things out of the way. First: I would like to give a shoutout to I Never Turn Back for giving me the information about Aleks and just being a good user. Second: I'm sorry if I couldn't finish the previous episode of this series, I was visiting my uncle at the time. Now that we got that out of the way, let's begin! A few weeks ago, I saw a that I Never Turn Back, or Shedew as I'm going to call him, sent me a message on my Message Wall at the Roleplay Zone. He told me that he had some urgent he needed to tell me about Aleksandae in chat. And he wasn't trolling me at all. When I went to the Roleplay Zone, he said that Aleksandae was talking to him on a chatting website called Chatzy. He told me that Aleks was saying very weird things to him, possibly even weirder than the Trollish language. In one chat with Aleks, Shedew saw him say this: "Thanks u god bless you for your kindliness.". And in another chat, he told him this: "Naww trying explaining it in a journal cuz Lmf and others think it too like smashwaffle.". What Aleks said makes no sense. And I don't think it means anything. I would also like to say that Shedew has actually been chatting with Aleks for months. Now moving on! I was curious to see if Aleksandae uploaded anymore videos to his Youtube channel. So I went to his channel and found out he had uploaded two more Youtube videos! The first new video uploaded, titled Ahhhhh, (And yes, that's literally the name of the video! No joke.) shows him recording three different flags. And at the end, he walks towards a bench with potato chips that had the Hungarian flag shaped like a heart on it. I think this video will give us a hint on where he lives. I honestly don't know what countries the flags are, but as for the one on the right, I think that one is the European Union flag. So it's possible that Aleks might live in one of the 28 countries that are EU Members. However, The United Kingdom is currently having a second referendum to Brexit the European Union. And if the Brexit wins the most votes, The U.K will leave the EU. And that number will decrease to 27 EU Members. But anyways, I think he lives in one of the 28 countries that are EU Members. But what explains the other flags? I mean, people normally don't put one flag to represent their country and then another flag from some other country, that's just weird! Now, let's go to the other video! The next video Aleks uploaded is called "More recording", in the beginning of the video, it shows him recording a bike for 7 seconds and then walking on pavement. Seconds later, he reaches the fence of what is persumed the house we saw in his first video. He briefly records a tree and then the bushes and goes to the entrance. Then he gets the camera higher and records his backyard. Which, you can see parts of the car scattered everywhere. And about the car, if you look at it closely, it's missing all it's parts except for car's body and it's wheels. Towards the end, Aleks opens the gate and walks to the destroyed car and shows the inside of it. Then, he walks to show the front of the car smashed with the motor still intact, then the video ends. As for the theories on this video, I did find one! When I checked the comments section of this video, I found a comment from a channel called Quiz. His comment was entirely in Bulgarian, however. So I went to Google Translate and it translated to this: "So upload videos, but school did not want to come! Pedal!". Then, Aleksandae replied, "Secret.". Quiz then mentioned Aleksandae, and replied, "Ask!". Aleksandae then replied, "Why you ask?". Quiz then mentioned Aleksandae again and asked, "Age?". Finally, Aleksandae made this reply: "Today, they absolutely know no kid in school except my cousin and me." The comment actually has terrible grammar, so I shuffled the words up so it would be a sentence that would make sense. And as for these, I think that Aleksandae is suffering from Depression. This explains the location he's at in this video and the first video, he might be visiting his old, abandoned, house. He might be trying to relive his memories as a child. I know this sounds far-fetched, but I think my theory could be true. But that's up for you to decide! So this has been an update on the Aleksandae Case File. I hope you enjoyed this episode of Case Files! If you want to check out the Aleksandae Youtube channel, you can find it here: https://bit.ly/Aleksandae If you have any more theories about Aleks, you can always tell me them in the comments! And if have any suggestions for Case File episodes, you can also tell me them in the comments too! I'm Waluigi, and like a Youtuber recording some flags, I'll see you in the next episode. This is Waluigi signing out! Category:Blog posts